A driverless vehicle is a novel intelligent automobile, also called a “wheeled mobile robot.” The driverless vehicle mainly uses a vehicle-mounted intelligent device (that is, a vehicle-mounted intelligent brain) to perform precise control, computation and analysis for various parts in the vehicle, and finally send instructions to an electronic control unit (ECU) to respectively control different devices in the driverless vehicle. In this way, fully automatic driving of the vehicle is realized, thereby achieving autonomous driving of the vehicle.
The vehicle control technology is the core technology of the driverless vehicle, mainly including several aspects such as speed control and direction control. Autonomous driving is actually to control a vehicle to simulate a driver's driving by using electronic technologies. In most of the existing direction control methods, surrounding information of a road on which the vehicle is currently located is acquired by using a vehicle-mounted camera, a laser radar, or a global positioning system (GPS), and a turning angle of the driverless vehicle is obtained through comprehensive analysis and computation on such information, requiring a large amount of computation. Particularly, image processing is involved, which further increases the amount of computation. In addition, in all such methods, tangential processing is usually performed for the curve corresponding to the road, and one steering action is performed at every point of tangency, making the passenger feel that the vehicle is steered frequently, lowering the passenger experience of the driverless vehicle.